


Sleep Walking

by UnicornBliss



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Doyoung/Taeyong - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, NCT U, dotae, i forgot ten kill me right now, jaemark is very cute ok, tom and jerry, unbeta-ed because i'm lazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7573486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornBliss/pseuds/UnicornBliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taeyong and Doyoung are enemies at day but compromised oddly well at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Walking

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [NCTprompts_II](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCTprompts_II) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Taeyong is a sleepwalker, and he develops the habit of invading Doyoung's bed to cuddle with him every night. Doyoung doesn't complain.

It happens again that night- that familiar creak from the door followed by quiet footsteps approaching, almost knocking over the carpet and colliding with the hard floor. Rolling on his side to observe in amusement the all too common incidence happen yet again in front of him, Doyoung’s eyes crinkle in the darkness, not like the sleep walker was conscious to notice them. His lips stretch in an expecting smile, shifting on the mattress and sparing the older some space even though he knew they’d end up catapulted into each other eventually. Taeyong’s limbs wrap around the younger’s seeking warmth, and doyoung’s body reciprocates the action, holding him back to satisfy his sleep driven instincts. The blonde’s breath fans his skin, starting a pattern of irregular heartbeats thumping against the younger’s rib cage. It elicits a whimper when , by accident, Taeyong’s lips actually brush against his sensitive skin, right under his ear where the most obscene sounds were born. It gets stuck in his throat initially, restrained by the harsh tug of his teeth on his bottom lip, and gradually, as if on purpose, the older’s mouth would challenge him further by dragging up all the way to his jaw. 

“Hyung..” He half pants half whispers into the silence, not really reckoning the other to heed his pleas. Taeyong remains unaware of the situation, probably dreaming of his favorite ramyeon dish, mistaking it for doyoung’s skin. After a few seconds of struggling, the older falters and collapses on the younger, snoring softly as his limbs grew heavier, numb and motionless. An exasperated sigh falls off the red head’s lips and he adjusts their bodies on his bed, blinking at Taeyong’s resting face until his own eyes succumbed to sleep. 

\--

They’re having jaehyun’s special recipe for breakfast when the second oldest barges into the kitchen, eyes puffy and hair pointing in all directions, shirt crumbled and pants halfway his butt. His ‘image’ is basically nonexistent when he moreover yawns freely, mouth open wide enough for flies to invade. Taeil shakes his head but a warm smile is detected nonetheless, ushering the younger to wash up and join them before Doyoung and Jaehyun end up eating his portion too. He blinks slowly, taking in his surrounding and the aroma of freshly fried eggs, his stomach growling in response, and drags his feet to heed the oldest’s words obediently. Doyoung’s tight smile has Jaehyun narrowing his eyes at him as they munched away.

“You look creepy.”

“I do?” His smile stretches further, cheeks full with food and dimples forming under his eyes. The younger rolls his eyes at the sight, picking at his food before Taeyong is back in the picture, this time looking much oriented than earlier. He takes a seat across doyoung and beside Taeil, who offers him his plate kindly before tending to Mark, who hasn’t really been talking much since he’d woken up. The youngest seems off for some reason, arched brows now furrowed and lips pursed as if in thought. 

As if sensing Taeil’s concern, he speaks up at last.

“Hyung, I always wake up and find your bed empty. “ He starts, directing his words at Taeyong who has to yet shove a spoonful into his empty stomach. The blonde opens his mouth then closes it, confusion written over his sharp features.

“What?” He stammers in confusion just in time with Doyoung’s exaggerated cough. Jaehyun pats his back reluctantly with a skeptic look, obviously aware of his poor cover up. 

“Water please!” 

“Doyoung, your glass of water is literally right in front you.” Taeil points out and the younger smiles sheepishly, drinking right away to distract himself. Taeyong is seemingly unsettled yet, blinking back and forth.

“What’s going on?” Taeyong asks, clearly confused. Jaehyun excuses himself then, picking up his plate and throwing Doyoung a knowing look that only he understood. 

“Nothing, just eat.” Taeil ushers him, brushing the topic off since even he didn’t understand them. 

Mark decides against speaking up yet again, deeming the matter unworthy of their attention. Not to mention, Doyoung had been nervously staring at him for a while now so that must’ve indicated something. 

\--

It’s 2 in the morning when Doyoung is awakened by a familiar warmth enveloping him from behind. The older this time doesn’t hesitate to tug him closer, shoving his face into the juncture of his neck and shoulder to rest his lips there, chills forming on Doyoung’s skin consequently. He blinks away sleep from his heavy eyelids and turns his face around, adamant on creating private space between them. Taeyong wasn’t having it tonight. Instead of giving in to his exhaustion, he swings one leg over the younger’s bottom and stretches his arm across his torso, entrapping him in his embrace. He’s heavy, Doyoung notes with a grunt before he tries to squirm for a better position. 

“Stop.”

Doyoung’s bladder nearly empties itself at the husky voice vibrating against his neck and he’s thankful to every higher power out there that he hadn’t really peed himself out of fear. His eyes are as wide as saucers when glances down at Taeyong’s face, resting and peaceful. It was contradicting how he came off as harmless but had the potential power to strangle you to death and glare at your petrified soul until you’re begging for mercy. Then again, deep inside, he was caring and sweet but that wasn’t the case all the time. Not with doyoung mostly.

“Hyung” He croaks, scowl evident on his face and depicting a sense of betrayal. Taeyong huffs quietly, finally opening his eyes and looking up at a displeased red head. 

“You’re so annoying.”

“I am annoying? Me? You’ve been inva-“

Taeyong’s palm comes atop the younger’s loud mouth and winces at the squeak of surprise, sighing heavily as he snuggled even closer, quite bothered with how stiff Doyoung’s body had become.

“I know, I know what you’re about to say. But listen, I’ve only known about this recently since apparently also Mark noticed. “ He starts, pulling back his palm and watching how the younger’s lips twitched in a pout. Cute. 

“I thought you were really asleep all those times,” 

“Honestly, I wasn’t aware. Until recently.”

“How recent?”

Taeyong only smiles, reaching out to hog the blankets around them both with a playful smile before snuggling up to the younger. “Hyung!”

“Some things are better unsaid, Doyoung-ah.”

Somehow convinced, Doyoung deflates, accepting the older’s hug and reluctantly wrapping his arms around him as well, eyes anywhere but Taeyong’s face. Afterall, the older hadn’t wondered out loud why Doyoung continued offering him his bed every night when really, he could’ve kicked him off judging by how much they fight on a daily basis. Taeyong never really gave him time to adjust, the next second nuzzling his cheek fondly. Bewildered, Doyoung gasps unattractively and starts fighting the older in a battle of push and pull. Taeyong’s arms end up squeezing him close when Jaehyun’s grunt is heard from the upper bunk, alerting them of his presence.

“Shh..” Taeyong whispers to him closely, curving his lips just the slightest bit at Doyoung’s horrified face. “Just let me sleep here, you’re warm.”

Doyoung relents to nudging the older’s chest with his face in an attempt to hide his blush. Taeyong smiles knowingly, raking his fingers into the younger’s soft hair and pressing his face into his head, inhaling his shampooed strands. A satisfied sigh lands on his chest and he continues nuzzling his hair until they both passed out in each other’s arms.

Taeyong would never admit, but somehow he was glad he’d unconsciously initiated this habit. God knows he’d never be able to request something as intimate as cuddling. Doyoung surprisingly was never one to complain whenever the older crashed down on his sleeping form squirming under warm covers and shifting uncomfortably under Taeyong’s. He’d accepted him with open arms, even deeming it their own little secret, knowing well how embarrassing it would’ve been for the blond to come off as the cuddling type. They fought during the day and compromised oddly well at night, cloaked by the darkness that held their secrets unrevealed. 

Doyoung’s eyelashes flutter against Taeyong’s collar bones subtly, wondering if Taeyong would ever seek another warmth one day. 

Taeyong’s touch on his temple, followed by supple flesh pressed to it faintly tell him he’s his only haven. Lulled by the fingers running through his scalp and the even puffs of air fanning his temples, Doyoung sleeps peacefully with Taeyong’s sealed promise in mind assuring him they’ll be fine, as long as they’re by each other’s side.   
\--  
Mark peaks into the room early morning as Jaehyun ushers him in, coy smile on and eager steps leading the youngest towards the scene. Palms flying to his open mouth in shock, Mark swirls around to Jaehyun who nods while stifling his laughter, phone already in hand as he grabbed the chance to blackmail them. No one’s ever held anything against Taeyong, but tables turned as a triumphant grin crept on the vocalist’s face, dimples buried in his cheeks and hands pocketing the phone away from anyone to snatch. Taeil wakes up last, dragging his feet to where the hushed giggles where and tip toeing from behind the pair to steal a glimpse, smiling gently right after.

“Leave them alone you brats.” 

Doyoung shifts slightly atop of the older’s chest, hair tickling Taeyong’s chin in the process and drawing a sleepy grumble. Mark’s squeal goes muffled by his palms and Taeil suppresses his own before dragging them out of the room, sparing the pair their quality time together, realizing this must’ve been the moment they finally give into each other. Could it be that their daily quarrels will finally come to an end?

**Author's Note:**

> I lost count of how many times I deleted and redid this oneshot mainly because dotae is new to me somehow but the prompt was too cute and tempting. Also pls ignore how half assed the title is I suddenly remembered Nu'est and was like why not ;; I suddenly can't english when it's dotae halp


End file.
